legosuperheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Heroes
Super Heroes is a licenced LEGO theme introduced in 2012. It will feature at least 17 new minifigures from the DC Universe in January and another 13 (or more) for sets based on the Marvel universe in May. There will also be Ultrabuild sets released, which are figure-like sets similar to the building system used for Hero Factory and Ben 10: Alien Force. The Marvel collection will focus on The Avengers, X-Men, and Spider-Man. The esimated value of the complete DC collection is $250.00, according to The competition website. There will be five DC Universe sets in January, and five Marvel sets in May. A video game will be released in 2012. Sets Promotional Releases * Comic-Con Exclusive Batman Giveaway ** Minifigure: Batman * Comic-Con Exclusive Green Lantern Giveaway ** Minifigure: Green Lantern * Comic-Con Exclusive Superman Giveaway ** Minifigure: Superman * New York Toy Fair Exclusive Captain America and Iron Man ** Minifigures: Captain America, Iron Man * 30160 Bat Jetski ** Minifigure: Batman * 30161 Batmobile DC Universe * 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape ** Minifigures: Batman, Robin, The Joker, The Riddler, Harley Quinn * 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase ** Minifigures: Batman, Catwoman * 6860 The Batcave ** Minifigures: Batman, Robin, Poison Ivy, Bane, Bruce Wayne * 6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex ** Minifigures: Superman, Wonder Woman, Lex Luthor * 6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City ** Minifigures: Batman, The Joker, Joker Henchman * 6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase ** Minifigures: Batman, Guard, Two-Face, Two-Face Henchman (Two) * 853429 Batman Key Chain * 853430 Superman Key Chain * 853433 Wonder Woman Key Chain Marvel * 6865 Captain America's Avenging Cycle ** Minifigures: Captain America, The General, The General's Foot Soldier * 6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown ** Minifigures: Deadpool, Magneto, Wolverine * 6867 Loki's Cosmic Cube Escape ** Minifigures: Hawkeye, Iron Man, Loki * 6868 Hulk's Helicarrier Breakout ** Minifigures: Hulk, Hawkeye, Loki, Thor * 6869 Quinjet Aerial Battle ** Minifigures: Black Widow, Iron Man, Loki, The General's Foot Soldier, Thor * 6873 Spider-man’s Doc Ock Ambush Movies * LEGO Super Heroes: Animated Short Ultrabuild * 4526 Batman * 4527 The Joker * 4528 Green Lantern * 4529 Iron Man * 4530 Hulk * 4597 Captain America Video games *LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Characters DC: * Bane * Batman * Bruce Wayne * Catwoman * Green Lantern * Guard * Harley Quinn * Joker Henchman * Lex Luthor * Poison Ivy * Robin * Superman * The Joker * The Riddler * Two-Face * Two-Face Henchman * Wonder Woman Marvel: * Black Widow * Captain America * Deadpool * Doctor Octopus * Hawkeye * Hulk * Iron Fist * Iron Man * Loki * Magneto * Nick Fury * Spider-Man * The General * The General's Foot Soldier * Thor * Wolverine Gallery SuperHeroes shop.jpg|The DC Universe sets are now availble to buy here. Back of marvel minifigs.png Videos Video:‪Lego Super Heros Video:Lego dc ad External links * The competition website * The official DC universe website Category:DC Universe Category:Marvel